Forget
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: What happens when the memory AI forgets all the progress he made? Who can he trust to tell him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Epsilon slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt tremendously; maybe the director did something to him again. He sat up and groaned. 'God damn…. What the hell happened…?' He asked himself. He blinked a couple times, expecting to find himself in the memory unit. He jumped and let out a surprised yell when he found himself in an unfamiliar room.

He was tucked into a queen sized bed with cozy gray blankets, on one side of the room was a desk with multiple different tools scattered around on it. There were two nightstands on each side of the bed and a dresser and closet on the other side of the room, opposite of the desk. The bed was right against the wall facing the door, he could see everything, the floor was wooden and walls a dull tan. Epsilon noticed bloodied clothes on the floor….. Were those his…?...Whose blood was it…? He also noticed now he was in pajamas, a black baggy t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. He didn't… remember changing…. Did someone change him while he was asleep? In fact…. he never even remembered going to sleep…..

He noticed green armor with brown accents in the corner of the room. Those weren't his… maybe it belonged to the person who owned this room… just… who was that? And where was the director? Was he even on the Mother of Invention anymore?!

There was a click of the door and someone entered the room. Epsilon looked to him. The guy was tall, at least taller than Epsilon; he had medium length, kind of messy, dusty brown hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. He looked… a little worried as he walked in.

"Epsilon are you okay? I heard you yell…" He says, Epsilon just stares at him, trying to figure out if he knew the guy or where he was.

"Where am I?" Epsilon asks, a bit nervously, the guy looked a bit confused.

"Umm…. Our room…." He says as if Epsilon should know this. Epsilon narrows his gaze.

"_Our_ room? I don't even know you!" He replies, the guy blinks.

"You….don't remember me…..?" He asks with a hurt expression.

"How can I remember someone I never met?" Epsilon asks, the guy frowns.

"What's going on? Why does my head hurt? Did the director do something?" Epsilon shoots out questions, wanting answers now, he seemed a bit frantic. The guy goes over and sits on the side of the bed near him.

"Sh… Epsilon calm down…" He says, he traces his fingers lightly on the bandage that Epsilon hadn't realized until now was wrapped around his head. Epsilon winces and jerks his head away when the guy gets to the back of his head, it made the pain in his head intensify, not to mention he didn't want to be touched. The guy sighs and looks down to the blankets.

"You… really don't remember…?" He asks quietly, Epsilon shook his head, just staring at him with his holographic, cobalt tinted eyes that showed he wanted answers. The man frowned deeply and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back and seeming to think something over for a moment.

"You… hit your head Epsilon…. And… it seems you forgot…. A lot…" He chews his lip a moment before continuing.

"First of all… the director's dead, he has been for years….." He let Epsilon have a moment to process that. Epsilon made an angry face, he had wanted to be the one to kill the director after all the torture he put him and everyone else through.

"…How'd he die?" Epsilon asks through gritted teeth. The guy shrugs.

"You never told me… all I know is he's not around anymore." Epsilon sighed at that response, he was quiet a moment before replying.

"…..continue…." He says quietly, the guy makes a nod.

"Okay… Well, for who I am… I'm Jayden… I'm…. I'm your fiancé…." He mumbles the last part. Epsilon froze, as little as he was told, it was still a lot to take in… too much…. This was way too farfetched… The director dead is one thing, he had a lot of enemies, it would've happened some time… but… being gay and engaged to a human? No, that couldn't be true! This had to be a simulation or something! The director was just making up another fake reality to fuck with his mind!

"E-Epsilon…?" Jayden asked, worried, probably by his lack of response. He went to move closer but Epsilon just quickly moved away.

"You're lying… this is fake… you're not real! None of this is real! It's just another cruel simulation!" Epsilon cried.

"N-no it's not! I-It is real!" Jayden says with a frown.

"How can I trust you when I don't even know you?! I've been lied to and betrayed and-" Epsilon was cut off by Jayden.

"The Project is over, Epsilon, people aren't like that anymore, you've got to believe me!" Jayden says.

"But I don't even know if you're real!" Epsilon yells.

"I'm a living being..!" Jayden said, tears in his eyes. Epsilon looked to him and blinked; when Jayden looked away he realized he actually upset him. Epsilon felt a bit bad. He reached his hand out and touched Jayden's face. He slid his hand down his forehead, past his eye, and to his cheek. He could feel him and his warmth… he was real… this all was real. Jayden looked at him quietly; he put his hand over Epsilons.

"See… This is real…" Jayden said softly. Epsilon blushed and snatched his hand back causing Jayden to make a small sigh. Epsilon didn't want to upset him but didn't want to be touched by someone he didn't know…or that is, didn't remember.

"…..s-sorry for not believing you…." Epsilon mumbles with a small, guilty frown. He felt really bad for making Jayden upset and not trusting him when he was telling the truth.

"It's okay Eppy…. You lost your memory…. As far as you know I'm a stranger…. It's not your fault…" Jayden says softly as if he was trying to reassure Epsilon that everything was okay. He brushed some hair out of Epsilons face and tucked it behind his ears. Epsilon felt a bit uncomfortable with the touch but let him continue for now, not want to upset him more.

"But it's not okay…. you're not a stranger… You're my fiancé and I don't remember you…. I didn't even know I was gay…" Epsilon mumbles. Jayden stops and frowns.

"It's not your fault… you hit your head… a-and…. I'm sure your memory will come back soon…. You are the memory AI….. it'll all be okay…. Don't worry…" Jayden says reassuringly, obviously hoping that the memories would soon come back.

"….what if I don't remember…?" Epsilon asks quietly causing Jayden to freeze in place. He didn't say anything at all.

"…Well…?" Epsilon asks.

"…You'll have to be brought up to date with everything then…. And I guess… we'll figure out what you're like now…. Maybe you'll be the same….. but…. I'll help you figure everything out." Jayden replies after a moment, though his face seemed calm Epsilon could see the worry in his eyes.

"….Are you… still going to love me if I don't remember… and if I'm not the same?" Epsilon asks. Jayden puts a hand on Epsilon's shoulder.

"Of course I'll still love you…. You may change a bit but you'll still be Epsilon…. I just… hope you can learn to love me again…" Jayden mumbles. Epsilon's quiet a moment, just taking a moment to thin k about everything he already learned, and deciding what he wanted to do know. Ultimately it was his choice, if he wanted he could just get up and leave all this and not have to deal with trying to learn his past or… he could try to live the life he apparently had. Both ways had ups and downs, and if the director was really dead then… he could do whatever he wanted. The main question on his mind was 'Did he want to trust someone he barely knew?' Jayden could be lying, but Epsilon had already been proven wrong not trusting him before. He looked down to his hands and saw it, and engagement ring. Jayden could've just slipped it on when he wasn't paying attention…. Epsilon pushed aside those thoughts. This may not have been absolute proof everything was true, but it was something to say this was worth a try. Maybe Jayden was lying, but he had nothing to tell him what his past consisted of yet, the best thing he could do right now is trust Jayden… if it was lies maybe he'd find out later when he actually remembered… but even if he didn't remember anything, he might actually like the life Jayden tells him he had…. So… he'd be happy and it wouldn't matter if it was lies…. because it would then be the truth…

"…I'll give this a try… but I'm gunna have to get to know you and what my life was like then." Epsilon said. Jayden looked to him and made a small smile.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Did you make this ring?" Epsilon asked as his first question as he looked down at the engagement ring. It had a silver band with a couple cobalt gems on it. Jayden nods.

"Mhmm… You almost caught me working on it a couple times too." He says and makes a small chuckle at the memory. Epsilon thinks of another question to ask.

"How'd we meet?" He finally asks after a moment.

"Well… I followed my sister, Alice, here to the base so I could keep an eye on her… you already lived here. We met because Theta became my AI… We ended up becoming really good friends after that." Jayden tells him. Epsilon blinks, surprised to hear about his 'brother'.

"Theta's here? And he's your AI? What happened to North?" Epsilon asks curiously.

"North died in a cave accident… Theta needed someone to take care of his chip… so I decided to. And a lot of AI's and freelancers are here. The Alpha, Tex, Maine, Theta, Delta, South, York…. Wash, Sigma, and Omega were here but the left to do some… secret mission thing…. You weren't too happy about that…" Jayden says rubbing the back of his neck. Epsilon stopped listening once he heard that name…. Washington….. His hologram glitched red a moment.

"Washington was here?!" He asks angrily, his voice a bit lower than before. Jayden seemed to realize what he was dealing with right now and grabbed onto Epsilon's arms.

"Epsilon, calm down, what's wrong? Why are you angry about Wash having been here?" He asks a bit nervous.

"He's a fucking asshole that's why!" Epsilon said with venom.

"What? No… Wash was nice to you! He was like a father to you…" Jayden tells him and Epsilon shakes his head.

"No! He abandoned me! He gave me up to the director and let me get tortured more!" He replies. Jayden frowns.

"Listen… I'm sure there's more to this story…. I mean… you, him, Omega, and Sigma were close…." He starts but Epsilon cuts him off.

"Omega and Sigma help torture me!" Epsilon says angrily. Jayden sighs.

"They're different now Epsilon… They really cared about you… all of them… Wash and Sigma even had families…" He says quietly. Epsilon just looks away and crosses his arms. Jayden runs a hand through his hair.

"You can be angry at them when they're back Epsilon… but right now they're gone… it's okay, you don't have to be upset." Jayden tells him. Epsilon sighs and makes a tiny nod.

"Okay…" He mumbles.

"So… any other questions?" Jayden asks, letting the AI think about it a bit.

"Umm… How long have we been together?" Epsilon asks.

"About… Half a year… Maybe seven months." Jayden replies.

"How long has it been since the project..?" Epsilon asks, not sure how much he had forgotten.

"It's been about ten years… you've been here for four…" Epsilon blinks...ten years…. He had forgotten that much…. He frowns a bit. Jayden seems to pick up that he was upset.

"Hey… It's okay…" He says softly. Epsilon sighed and nodded, he hated the fact that Jayden knew so much about him than he, himself, did. Epsilon decides to ask more questions, to try and at least learn parts of what he missed out on.

"So… What were our plans after getting married? Did you want kids or anything?" Epsilon asks. Jayden seems to stiffen and looks over to him.

"Oh my gosh… you forgot that too…" He mumbles. Epsilon tilts his head.

"…what are you talking about…?" He asks. Jayden runs a hand through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry Epsilon… I… thought you remembered or… realized it…." Jayden mumbles, getting Epsilon even more confused. Jayden looks up to him, chewing his lip. He grabbed the blanket that covered Epsilon up to his chest and pulled it down.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Epsilon asks nervously.

"Epsilon… don't freak out… I need to show you something…" He mumbles and grabs the bottom of Epsilons shirt. Epsilon looked to him, a tiny bit nervous but just waited to see what he did and had to show him.

"When… Wash was still around… We got you reprogrammed… because…. You and I… wanted kids…." He says quietly. Epsilons eyes widen, not sure if he just heard that right… He was reprogrammed?! If it couldn't get any worse Jayden lifted up Epsilons baggy black t-shirt a little to reveal a small bump on his stomach.

"T-that's not…w-what I-I think it i-is….i-is it…?" Epsilon asks weakly. Jayden continues to chew his lip and makes a small nod. Epsilons quiet a moment, too many things going through his mind, he could barely focus on anything.

"…I-I'm…" Epsilon trails off.

"…carrying our child….yes…." Jayden mumbles rubbing the back of his neck, not looking to Epsilon.

"….h-how long…?" The shaking AI asked.

"…about a month…" Jayden replies. Epsilon takes in a deep breath. As far as he knew he never wanted a kid… and now he finds out he's pregnant with one?! What the hell was he thinking before?!

"E-Epsilon… we… both really wanted this before…. I-I know this may be a lot to ask…. You probably don't want to do this but please…. Don't decide on something yet….p-please just think about it…." Jayden says, obviously worried about Epsilon not wanting to do this at all. Epsilon chews his lip but makes a tiny nod.

"….o-okay…." He mumbles. Jayden relaxes.

"Thank you Epsilon…" He says softly.

"…so… if I was reprogrammed to have kids…. That doesn't make me a girl does it?!" Epsilon asks. Jayden can't help but laugh at that.

"No, you're not a girl… The only thing it changed about you was the ability to have kids." Jayden tells him. Epsilon relaxes and nods.

"Alright… and… do other people know?" He asks. Jayden quietly shakes his head.

"Some people knew you got reprogrammed to be able to… but no one knew you actually got pregnant…" He rubs the back of his neck. Epsilons quiet for a bit now just thinking of everything he just learned.

"I… think I'm gunna take a nap…" He mumbles.

"Alright…. C-can I… lay with you?" Jayden asks. Epsilon blushes, he doesn't really know how to reply to that. He wasn't too comfortable with it but at the same time he said he'd try this whole relationship so… he might have to try to do what he used to. Jayden seemed to pick up on this and sighed.

"…never mind… I can tell you don't want to…" He gets up. Epsilon frowns, feeling a bit guilty he upset him.

"Don't feel bad Eppy… I understand… Just get some rest." Jayden says as he went to the door. He looked back to Epsilon for a moment before leaving the room. Epsilon made a small sigh of relief; Jayden wouldn't make him do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

Jayden left the room with a sigh, Epsilon wasn't the same and both of them knew it. He just hoped that the memories would come back so things could return to normal…. Or at least that he could manage to get Epsilon to love him again. He ran a hand through his hair; he never even knew how he got Epsilon to like him in the first place… Fuck… this was going to be a problem.

A.N.

First off, this is all based off of the Facebook Red vs. Blue Role Play: redvsblueroleplaygroup

Jayden and Alice aren't my OCs both belong to AgentCaboose:

Lastly, if you want to know what Jayden and Epsilon look like here's a picture: art/Cuddle-423354278


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden walked into the living room of the base, letting Epsilon have time to rest. He still couldn't believe Epsilon forgot everything… He forgot him… Jayden let out a long sigh; things had finally been good after all the shit they had been through… Something just _had_ to happen to mess things up again… Maybe it would've been okay if Epsilon only forgot the bad memories… But he forgot everything! Jayden didn't know if he could do it… If he could watch Epsilon go through the pain of everything that happened again as he remembered. As much as Jayden wanted him to remember he didn't want the bad memories to come back to Epsilon. In the past whenever something bad happened to him, Epsilon usually had time to recover so when the next bad thing happened he didn't hit a very low point… The couple of times he did reach it weren't pretty… But if it all came back at once… He didn't know how bad Epsilon would get…. He didn't know how he'd take everything.

Jayden plopped down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Epsilon had to remember though… If he didn't he might not want to stay with Jayden or might not want the baby… Jayden just wanted Epsilon back to normal…

"What's wrong?" A voice asked snapping Jayden out of his thoughts and worries. Jayden looked up to see Theta standing in front of him in his larger, human like, form. He still was a purple and blue hologram, though he didn't have his helmet on, and he was shorter than Epsilon, most likely because he was younger. Unlike humans AIs aged by maturity to a certain point. The first year of an AI being 'online' or as Jayden would prefer to say it, alive, was when the age was determined based on how mature they were at the time. After that the AI didn't age anymore. Theta, because of this, was in his teens, about thirteen or fourteen.

"It's Epsilon…" Jayden says with a sigh.

"Did he wake up? Is he okay?" Theta asks noticing the worry and sadness on Jayden's face.

"He woke up… and his injury is fine…" Jayden says quietly, unsure how to tell Theta about what happened to Epsilon. The AI tilted his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Theta asked.

"He forgot almost everything…. He only remembers the project…" Jayden mumbles.

"What?! Because what happened to his head?" Theta asks, Jayden frowns and makes a small nod. Theta makes a frown at this too and sits down on the couch.

"…You okay…?" He asks, Jayden shrugs.

"I'm just… upset he forgot everything… It kind of hurts to have the person you love forget who you are… and I just… don't know what to do…" Jayden replies.

"…There's good and bad either way… Just for now… Don't worry too much about it and focus on making it better… So he doesn't know anything about what's happened in the past ten years?" Theta asks.

"Yeah… Nor does he remember half the people here…. Or that he loves me…" Jayden says, not mentioning the whole pregnant thing. He still hadn't told Theta or anyone else and was trying to keep it a secret. Somehow, even though Theta was in his head, he didn't know about it. Jayden wanted to keep it from everyone for as long as possible so Epsilon doesn't end up targeted by enemies or put in any danger. AI babies, even if they were just half, were rare and some people found them to be valuable. The pregnancy was already risky; the last thing needed was someone making it more difficult for the couple.

"Well then make him fall in love with you again, be all romantic and junk." Theta says simply.

"What if that doesn't work?" Jayden asks frowning.

"It'll work. If he was that much in love with you before then it will happen again. You just gotta try." Theta tells him. Jayden chews his lip and makes a small nod. Theta smiles and gets up.

"It'll work out. Now I'm gunna go hang out with Alice." He says. Jayden pauses and looks to Theta.

"Alice? No… I don't think you should hang around her…" Jayden says, rubbing the back of his neck. His sister Alice wasn't really a good influence… or able to be trusted at the moment… She betrayed everyone multiple times before, reprogrammed Theta to try and get him to turn on the team, and not to mention tried to kill Jayden and Epsilon a couple times.

"She's different Jayden… Locus is dead and his soldiers are almost all disbanded… She's not working with them anymore." Theta says. Jayden makes a small sigh, this could be true, but at the same time he wouldn't put it past Alice to turn against them again.

"Pleeeeeeaaaase Jayden?" Theta begs.

"Fine…" Jayden mumbles, running a hand through his hair. Theta smiles.

"I just don't understand why you spend so much more time with her than me." Jayden states. Theta seemed to have a connection with Alice like he used to have with North. Jayden on the other hand felt almost like a stranger to Theta, just a chip holder. Once Jayden said that Theta's smile went away and he made a face.

"Well, you spend all your time with another AI…" He says. Jayden blinked and realized he was talking about Epsilon.

"That's different and you know it." Jayden said, but Theta had already walked off. Had he upset Theta? Jayden sighed and go up; he walked off to his and Epsilon's room and carefully opened the door, making sure to be quiet as he entered. Epsilon laid peacefully sleeping in the bed, snuggled up in the sheets a bit. Jayden walked over and sat on the side of the bed, careful not to move the bed and wake Epsilon up, he was usually a light sleeper so being safe pays off. Epsilon mumbled and shifted a bit; Jayden gently stroked his hair and hummed softly for a bit until Epsilon went still again. Epsilon always seemed to calm down when Jayden hummed to him. Jayden leaned over to the night stand and opened it up, he grabbed out Epsilon's AI chip. It looked a bit worn down and there were small cracks in some areas from past events. Jayden watched the color on it glow cobalt. It was glowing a little dimmer since Epsilon was deep in sleep. Jayden made a small sigh.

"Epsilon… I promise I'll try to get things back to how they were so we can be happy again…"

_Epsilon leaned back and felt arms wrap around him, he smiled happily and snuggled up a bit, sitting in someone's lap and resting back against them. He opened his eyes and looked up, Jayden smiled down at him._

_ "I love days like this…" Jayden says, the whole day the two had spent together just relaxing and cuddling up._

_ "Me too…" Epsilon mumbles and gives Jayden a kiss on the cheek. In return Jayden pecks his nose, causing Epsilon to giggle._

_ "So… You really think I'd make the perfect bride?" Epsilon asks, holding back a fit of laughter. Jayden froze, probably remembering a couple days ago when they had both gotten drunk. Jayden had picked Epsilon up bridal style and told Epsilon he'd make a perfect bride before bringing him to their room so they could both sleep._

_ "….Maybe…." Jayden mumbles blushing, a bit embarrassed. Epsilon smiles and snuggles up._

_ "I'd like to be…" He mumbles Jayden holds him close and strokes his hair._

_ "Mmm… It would be nice wouldn't it…?" Jayden says. Epsilon nods and they both go quiet for a bit, just enjoying the moment._

_ "Hey Jayden…?" Epsilon asks, Jayden looks down to him as if telling him to continue._

_ "Have… you ever wanted kids…?" Epsilon asks. Jayden blinks._

_ "Well um…. Yeah, I used to… But I fell in love with you… So, I'm okay with not having them." He replies. Epsilon plays with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and Jayden raises a brow at him._

_ "…Why?" Jayden asks. Epsilon sighs. _

_ "I…. Kinda sorta think… I might want a kid…." He mumbles. Jayden looks surprised a moment and looks down at him for a couple moments before speaking up again._

_ "I thought you said you never wanted kids…. And anyways… It's not really possible for us to have any…" Jayden says._

_ "I know what I said… but I changed my mind….. Seeing how happy it made others when they had kids…. Kinda makes me want to have one…. It has the potential to make us really happy…. And I want to be that happy…. We deserve something good in our lives." Epsilon says and then pauses thinking something over a moment._

_ "And…. There might be a way for us to have kids…." Epsilon mumbles. Jayden looks at him with a shocked expression._

_ "What…? ….How?" He asks._

_ "I… don't know if it really is possible but…. I may be able to be reprogrammed to have kids…" Epsilon replies and shifts a bit._

_ "…Would…. You want to do that…?" Jayden asks._

_ "Only if you want to…" Epsilon tells him, not wanting to force something on Jayden. He looks up to see Jayden smiling softly at him._

_ "Who knows how to get you reprogrammed?" He asks. Epsilon thinks a moment, trying to figure out someone who would help them out and had the knowledge to reprogram AIs. Epsilon did know some things about it, but a lot of the things he learned were jumbled and if he tried to focus on them he'd end up having a panic attack about the project._

_ "Maybe… Wash?" Epsilon looks up to Jayden who makes a nod._

_ "Alright…. Do… you want me to come with you to talk to him..?" He asks. Jayden had never met Washington, though he had heard about him and how he was like a father to Epsilon. _

"_I'd like you to…." Epsilon replies. Jayden makes a small nod, a little nervous. Epsilon gets up of his lap and the two get off the bed they were sitting on. Epsilon grabs Jayden's hand as they go to leave the room. Jayden smiles and intertwines their fingers._

_ "So, where's Wash?" He asks. Epsilon shrugs._

_ "I think he might be outside messing with his gun…" He replies. The two continue to walk until they reach outside. Just like Epsilon had guessed Washington was sitting outside leaning against a rock, messing around with his gun. The two walked over to him. Washington had his helmet off and laying to the side of him. He looked up to Epsilon and Jayden._

_ "Hey." He says. _

_ "Hi Wash." Epsilon says with a smile._

_ "Is this Jayden?" Washington asked looking over to the taller guy. Epsilon nods._

_ "Yep, this is Jayden." He replies. Jayden makes a small wave, though he still seemed a bit nervous._

_ "Well, nice to meet you..." Washington says and goes back to messing with his gun. Epsilon and Jayden share a look._

_ "Umm… Wash…. We want to talk to you about something actually…" Epsilon says, Wash looks back over._

_ "Hmm, and what's that?" He asks._

_ "Well umm….. We…. Want to have a kid….. We… were wondering if it was possible for me to be reprogrammed so it was possible…" Epsilon mumbles quietly. Washington blinks slowly and looks between them; he stays quiet for a minute before clearing his throat._

_ "It… Is possible… I know how to… Just that's what you want?" He asks a bit awkwardly._

_ "Umm… could… I ask some questions about what would happen if I did first… Just so I can make sure I want to…?" Epsilon asks, looking up to Jayden then to Wash._

_ "Sure… What do you want to know?" Washington asks. Epsilon thinks a moment._

_ "…Will it hurt to be reprogrammed?" Epsilon asks, he honestly was a bit nervous about this, but still wanting to do it._

_ "It'll hurt a little but then after it's done you'll just feel a bit dizzy." Washington replies._

_ "Will… It change me in anyway…?" Epsilon asks, not wanting to be turned into a girl or have anything serious happen to him. Wash shakes his head._

_ "Other than giving you the ability to have a kid, no." He replies. Epsilon lets out a relieved breath._

_ "Okay…" He says. Washington gets up._

_ "Just…. If you do get pregnant… There may be problems…" He says causing both Epsilon and Jayden to tense._

_ "…like what…?" Epsilon asks, a lot more nervous now. Not wanting his hope for a child to be crushed. Washington runs a hand through his short brown hair._

_ "Well… The pregnancy would only be able to go for six months in order to keep you and the baby from being hurt… The normal symptoms of pregnancy would be worse and go on for a longer period…. And… the baby might have a low chance of survival…." Washington says quietly. Jayden squeezes Epsilon's hand, chewing his lip nervously. Epsilon just looks down to the ground._

_ "…How low…?" He mumbles. Jayden frowns and looks to Wash._

_ "...I don't know….. I won't until later on….. Are… you sure you want this…?" Washington asks. Epsilon looks down to the ground thinking about this._

_ "…Can I talk to him alone…?" Jayden asks Wash. The freelancer nods._

_ "Just tell me when you made a decision." Washington says before walking inside. Jayden wraps his arms around Epsilon and looks down to him._

_ "What do you want to do?" He asks quietly. Epsilon looks up to him, chewing his lip._

_ "I…. I want to have a kid…" He says quietly, though very nervous and scared. Jayden strokes his hair._

_ "So you'd be okay with the risks…?" Jayden asks. Epsilon makes a tiny nod._

_ "..Y-yeah…" _

_ "We don't have to do this right away…. We can wait after you get reprogrammed…. We'll do it whenever you're comfortable." Jayden tells him. Epsilon's quiet a moment but then hugs him._

_ "Okay…. Thank you…." He mumbles. Jayden smiles and gives him a kiss on the forehead._

_ "Should we go talk to Washington now?" He asks. Epsilon nods._

_ "Yeah… Let's go." He says and grabs Jayden's hand. The two walk back to the base._

Epsilon woke up with a jolt. He found himself alone in the room. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly as pain surged through his head.

"That was… a weird dream…" He mumbles to himself. It seemed so realistic… He paused, what if it wasn't a dream… What if it was a memory…? Was that possible?

Epsilon chewed his lip, he should probably tell Jayden about his dream… Then he could be told if it really did happen and if he was remembering… But at the same time Jayden could lie about it… Maybe it would be best to not mention in for a bit, just until he's sure he can trust Jayden.

Before Epsilon could think any more about it a surge of nausea washed over him. He covered his mouth and got up from the bed, ignoring the pain in the back of his head. He quickly left the room and almost in a panic, looked around for a bathroom or somewhere to throw up. He sped walked down the hall and finally saw a bathroom. He ran to it, accidently bumping into a girl in black and green armor with long black hair, and when he got there emptied out his stomach in the toilet. He held onto a bar with towels set on it for a moment to keep himself up before just sitting on the floor with his head over the toilet. He shook a bit, once he was done he leaned back, flushed the toilet, and wiped his mouth, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He just sat there a moment catching his breath and trying to get back his strength.

"…w-what the hell….?" He said weakly, not knowing what had caused that to happen. Then it hit him. Morning sickness, a symptom of pregnancy. He let out a shaky breath still not used to the idea. This brought him back to his dream… or memory… or whatever it was. Whether it was a memory or not he was now starting to seriously ponder this pregnancy. Maybe… He should go through with the pregnancy. It would sure make Jayden happy… And… Maybe it wouldn't be too bad… There wasn't really another choice… He wouldn't be able to kill it… It was just best to accept it… It had the potential to make things better and maybe… Just maybe… It could make him really happy.

Epsilon took a deep breath, he could do this… He just had to be strong. Anxiety welled up inside him, making himself nauseous again. He decided that he would go through with it, but this terrified him. He shakily got up and went to the sink, he rinsed his mouth with water before going to leave the bathroom, maybe he could find Jayden and talk to him about what he decided, hopefully Jayden could make him feel better about it. Before Epsilon could leave he was stopped by the girl in black and green armor he had went past earlier.

"Epsilon, you okay?" She asks, she probably noticed he was sick. Epsilon blinked.

"Who are you?" He asked, tilting his head. He hadn't met her or been introduced to her yet. The girl raises a brow.

"I'm Alice… Jayden's sister…" She says a bit confused. Epsilon makes a small nod, remembering Jayden had mentioned having a sister. He realized though she didn't have the same hair color she did have the same emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry... I… hit my head and… I lost my memory of the past ten years…" Epsilon says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? So… You don't remember anything?" Alice asks.

"Nope… Jayden's been helping me out though…" Epsilon replies.

"Oh has he?" Alice asks folding her arms, Epsilon just nods.

"Yeah… actually… Since you're his sister would you mind telling me a bit about him?" He asks. A smile forms on Alice's face.

"Not at all… Come on, let's walk and talk." She says starting to walk off. Epsilon nods and follows along.

"So umm…. Is this Jayden's first relationship?" He asks first, curiously.

"No, he was with this girl for a while… About two years." Alice replies. Epsilon makes a face; he and Jayden hadn't even been together for a year apparently…

"…Why'd they split…?" Epsilon asks, he didn't really know why.

"She dumped him." Alice replies simply.

"Did… He love her…?" Epsilon asks curiously, chewing his lip. A small unnoticeable grin grows on Alice's face.

"Yeah, he still is madly in love with her." She says. Epsilon stiffens and looks to her.

"Then why's he with me?" He asks. Alice just shrugs.

"He was desperate. He just wanted sex and so he used you… The only reason he stayed was to make it seem like he cared." She pauses a moment and holds back laughter when she sees Epsilon's hurt and angry expression.

"In fact… He's probably really glad you lost your memory… Now he can make you to be how he wants you to be." Alice continued. Epsilon growled, he couldn't believe it! He was used! He actually listened to Jayden when the whole time it was all lies! He was being manipulated as Jayden tried to make him different. Not what he used to be but how Jayden wanted him!

"Oh look who it is" Alice says with a small chuckle. Epsilon felt his arm being grabbed and himself being pulled behind someone. He looked up to see Jayden. Epsilon didn't realize his hologram was glowing red from all his anger. Jayden looked to Epsilon and frowned, he then looked to Alice.

"What did you tell him?" He asks. Alice smirks and shrugs.

"Just what kind of person you are." She replies. Jayden blinks and looks back down to Epsilon.

"Don't listen to what she says… She'll do anything to cause me trouble…" Jayden says trying to pull Epsilon away from her but Epsilon doesn't budge.

"Epsilon…" Jayden says with a frown looking to him. Epsilon snatches his arm away from him.

"You lied to me… And used me for sex?! Not to mention you still love your ex?!" He asks angrily.

"W-What?! N-No!" Jayden replies completely shocked. Alice just watched the fight quietly, with a small grin on her face.

"That's not what Alice said! And I have no proof that you love me!" Epsilon tells him angrily.

"What about the ring?! Or how I've been here for you this whole time?! You have no proof she's telling the truth! L-Listen… Alice hates me and wants to hurt me… So she's trying to hurt me… so she's trying to turn you against me! Ask anyone here and they'll all tell you the same thing, I love you! No one else… God I hate my ex and I would never use you!" Jayden tells him, tears brimming in his eyes.

"How can I trust you…?" Epsilon asks, his hologram turning back to its normal cobalt color as he just looked up at Jayden. Jayden frowned deeply, a tear escaped his eye but he quickly wiped it away.

"You… just have to trust me… I love you… I would never hurt or use you…" Jayden says quietly. Epsilon chews his lip; he looks to Alice then up to Jayden.

"…P-Please Eppy…" Jayden mumbles. Epsilon makes a small nod.

"…okay…. I-I'm sorry…." Epsilon mumbles. Jayden shakes his head and hugs him.

"Don't be sorry…" Jayden says quietly. Epsilon blushed brightly from being hugged, he wasn't exactly comfortable with it, but felt he owed Jayden for making him so upset. He was being dumb, he barely even knew Alice and he let her convince him the one person that was there for him the whole time was lying. Jayden lets go of Epsilon after a moment.

"Come on… Let's go have breakfast." Jayden says. Epsilon makes a small nod and starts to follow Jayden off back into the base.

"Eppy… Please do me a favor… Don't hang around Alice." Jayden tells him as they get in the base.

"….okay…." Epsilon says quietly, though now he was starting to become curious. What was so threatening about Alice…? Why did she hate Jayden…?

Epsilon chewed his lip realizing this was yet another thing he didn't know about that he was now going to have to figure out.

A.N.

First off, this is all based off of the Facebook Red vs. Blue Role Play: redvsblueroleplaygroup

Jayden and Alice aren't my OCs both belong to AgentCaboose:


End file.
